MaryAnne and Caroline
by tearbear
Summary: maryAnne and Dawn arent as close as the used to be. Also Staceys mom's getting married! To add more the Dewitts had a baby.Just than theres a new girl,Caroline, and she messes things up a bit... RR! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rrrring! Rrrring!" went the phone. I put down the book I was reading and dashed to pick it up.

" Hello?" I said into the receiver.

" Hiii!" said a familiar voice.

"Dawn? Is that you?" I asked.

" Yup! Oh my gosh Maryy Anne!"

"Dawn! Woohoo! I haven't seen-or heard- you in like AGES!"

"I know right!"

" Well…how's it going?"

" Oh just fine! Soo many things are happening at once!"

" Really? Like what? I'm still a Stoney-brookian…" We laughed.

" Well…first of all, the BSC is like LOADED with jobs, and one of our new clients, Jenna and Daisy were kidnapped! Imagine! I was going to call you, but I never had time because.. guess what else?"

" I can't guess."

" Well Mrs. Dewitt and Mr. Dewitt had a baby! And she's sooo cuuute! I swear! Her name's Emerald! You should see her…the only problem is, she's sick like nuts and she was in the hospital, and the Dewitts asked us to baby sit the children, but now she's like feeling better, I hope she gets well soon. The kids are like soo happy that there's going to be a new person. As for the BSC, we've got more work!" I laughed.

" Woooww!" she said. She giggled too.

"So..any news for Calorfornia?"

" Nope. Sunny's mom feels like A LOT better!"

" Really? That's great!"

" Yea I know, and well Carol's mom was sick so she went to Texas, that's where she lives by the way, for 2 days and came back. That's pretty much it. And like I made some new AWESOME friends…Since I went to camp. Well…that's it…I think…yup!"

" Soo..."

" Oh ya! I almost forgot…the best new on the planet…!"

" Is…"

" It's soo cool. I almost fainted…I swear…I can't wait till it happens! Oh you should be here when it does! It's a big task you know…"

" Mary Anne! Go on!"

" Okay Okay.."

" Yea…"

" Ready?"

"Positive!"

"Sure..?"

"Sure!" her voice was sounding impatient.

" STACEY'S MOM'S GETTING MARRIED!"

"_WHAT?"_

"Yup. Shocking right?"

" You can say that again!"

" Yup Shocking right!"

"Whaat.."

" I said it again.."

"Oh…! Mary Anne!" she laughed with me.

" Yea. Well I gotta go.." I said.

"Byyye! See you..!"

" Wait! I gotta ask you something! "

" Yea?"

" Are you gonna come back to Stoneybrook?"

"I don't know."

"Come on..! Think about it! We miss you!"

" Okay. I will."

" Yea, thanks! Stacey would LOOVE to see you!"

" Stacey…oh yea..I almost forgot..how's everyone else?"

" Call them and ask! They're dying to see you!"

_"Hear _me." she said.

" I wish we could _see _you."

"Yea.I gotta go Mary-Anne."

"Oh.Bye."

"Yea. Bye!"

I closed the phone. Something was really different about Dawn. She seemed too busy with her "new friends" that she met in camp. She used to call me every week but now she does every _month! _I miss the old Dawn. Big time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I started walking to a BSC meeting hoping to cheer up. When I got there I saw everyone in their usual spots. When I saw Mallory Pike, I tripped over a book and stared at her. "Mal…oo…rrryy!"

" Hi!" she said as if everything was normal.

"You look OUT Gorgeous!" It was true.

Mallory had a hair cut up to her shoulders. Her hair was straight and it was a dark red. Her freckles were gone and she had powder on and eye powder. She had contacts, her eyes dark blue, and her braces were out. Her earrings were almost up to her shoulders. She had a pretty necklace and 1000 bracelets. She had fake nails on and lip gloss. She had a ring on almost every finger. She also had her second ear hole so she had two earrings on each ear. She was wearing pretty jeans and a pink quarter sleeve shirt that said "Spoiled." Man she looked like Mal-o-_princess_!

" She does look pretty!" said Claudia when she saw my surprised face.

" I know. Different!" said Stacey as she smoothed her own hair.

" Woow Mal you look _awesome!_" I said.

" Really?" she said. She beamed and looked at Stacey as she touched her hair.

" Positive!"

"Mal is 13 now…I mean what do you expect!" said Jessi. She herself had her hair cut. She cut it last month though.

" Your right!" said Claudia. "And now we're 15!"

" Hmmph." Said Jessi and smiled.

" Mal you look soo pretty!" said Kristy as she entered the room.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

Just than Abby entered the room and se pretended to faint. " EWW! MAL!" she laughed. "Joking WOOOWW I swear you look terrific with a billion checks!" that's her style of saying you look terrific times a billion!

Just than Shannon walked in. " Hii guys..whats-" She looked at Mal and said " Woa Mallory! Is that you or like someone else?"

" Mallory!" exclaimed Stacey.

" How'd you get your parents into it?"

" Well…" said Mallory

" She's 13!" said Kristy.

" Oh ya! Shoorrtty!" she laughed.

" Oh thanks for reminding me!" said Mal laughing.

" Mal You're different! You could be a role model!" said Abby and we all laughed and Mallory blushed.

" This meeting shall come to-"

" ORDER!" we all shouted and laughed.

" Gosh!" Kristy said. I could see that she held back a giggle too.

" Okay guys. How much money do we have?" she nodded at Stacey.

" I don't remember."

"That's why your treasurer and you've got a brain and two hands. Most of all Math's jammed in your head! So get counting!"

"Okay Okay!" said Stacey.

After that was done, I told my best friends about Dawn.

" Hmm…she Is changed now that you mention it!" said Claudia.

" I haven't gotten a letter _or _ a phone call in 3 months." Said Mal as she shook her head.

" Me neither." Said Stacey.

" Nor I" said Kristy.

" I guess presidents have to talk proffesinal style always." Sighed Claudia. We all laughed.

Just than the phone rang. Abby picked it up. " Baby Sitters club!...Hi Mrs. Dewitt!...Uh huh…Oh okay…I'll see…hold on a sec…." She held the receiver and said " Sitter on Tuesday. Dewitts. Afternoon."

" Lets see." I said to my self and opened the record book. I put my finger on Tuesday's date. " The only people are Stacey, Shannon, Mal, and Me. We need two people…it's the _Dewitts! _guys"

" It's okay I don't want it." Said Stacey.

" Ookaay.."

"I don't mind. It's okay." Said Shannon.

" Okay Mal and me!"

Abby let go of the receiver and said that Mallory and I would be there.

Just than the meeting ended. I walked home. I read my book until nighttime and we had to go to sleep. I went to the bathroom and looked at the bathroom mirror. There was a picture of Dawn Schafer, my step sister. That was the time she loved me and _I _was her best friend. Now I feel like I'm no one. I'm out of her life. A tear strolled down my cheek. I missed the real Dawn, not the one in this picture, or the one who had other best friends and forgot about her old ones, but the one that was the real Dawn Schafer, the one who used to live in Stoneybrook, and stood besides me and loved me like I loved her.

A/N: Hope u like it! 

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Mary- Anne! Honey! Dinner!" shouted Sharon from downstairs. It was the next day and we were having dinner.

" Hi Sharon!" I said cheerfully.

" Hello! Help me will you?" she asked handing me some plates.

" Okay!" I said I quickly set them on the table. Than I put the drinks.

"Whats for dinner today?" I asked. Hopefully Sharon hadn't made anything.

" Pizza! Ordering, don't worry!"

" I'm not…" I could feel myself blushing.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She patted my head. "Did you talk to Dawn yet?" she had that sad look on.

" Yes." I said quietly.

"She'll come back soon." Sharon said.

" I know. But Sharon…Well…She's well..different!" I cried.

"How?" Sharon asked.

" She has all these new friends..and she like forgot all about our friends. She hasn't even wrote to them, or ME in like months! Oh Sharon..I miss her _soo _much!"

" Me too." She said. I saw her eyes watering.

"Dawn..is like different. The way she talks to me…its like hard to explain!"

" I understand." She whispered. "Dawn must do whats right for her."

"She doesn't care for us Sharon!"

"No she does."

" No she doesn't!"

"Honey, it may be hidden but she loves you more than me."

I looked up at her. " No Sharon. She…why'd she have to move anyway? She could like go back and visit...I mean we're her friends too right? She doesn't think about anyone else…b-but herself! Shes soo…soo…sel-ff-ish!"

I couldn't believe these words were coming out of my mouth. But they were true.

"Mary-Anne…come here." She grabbed a chair and told me to sit on another chair. " You promise never ever ever to tell anyone about this?"

"Cross my heart." Sharon looked serious. She rarely ever does this.

"I myself have felt a new Dawn…a Dawn who just cares about her. She never, even for a second thought about how _I _would feel…about the move. She just cares about what makes her happy. Visits are fine, but after what happened to Jeff, and Dawn, I have made a conclusion that I'm a really bad mom. I know it. Cooking is one thing, but maybe I'm too strict…so Mary-Anne tell me if.."

" No Sharon! You're the best mom on earth!" I exclaimed.

" Nope. I'm not."

"Calorfornia's there home."

"Yes…but Dawn's like different. She's like not the same."

" Our connection used to be so strong. Now its like gone." I whispered.

"I know."

" how?"

"You used to talk about Dawn always." She sighed. " Dawns happy there. Let her be."

I felt so bad for her. First Jeff, than that selfish Dawn! "Sharon…you're my mom…and I'm telling you…you're the best! Come on lets get this meal on the road…or in this case table!" I rubbed my hands together. I had to make sure Sharon would never have to think about that Dawn again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Beeep! Beeeep!" went my alarm clock. I banged it to make it shut up. Than I woke up. "Grr. School." I murmered.

I brushed my teeth and than took a shower. I wore a skirt that was black with a tank top. Man it was hot today! Than I went downstairs for breakfast.

" Hey hon!" said Sharon.

" Hi Sharon!" I said cheerfully.

"How are you sweetie?"

" Oh fine. I'm starving!"

"Okay…do you want…"

" Umm…I don't know what is there?"

"Eggs…I've improved." She said and blushed. But it was true. She was taking cooking classes, her eggs were awesome.

" Sure! I looove your eggs!"

"Thanks hon."

"No problem…now hurry up!" I grinned.

"Okay…sit down. Sharon to the rescue." She laughed. She looked happy.

I sat down smoothing my skirt. Than wore my shoes which were black and white sneakers. Than I put on my jacket.

" Done!" said Sharon.

I gobbled down my egg. Than I said goodbye to Sharon.

" See you later!" I said taking a sip of orange juice. Than I grabbed my bag and heard a faint "Bye hon!"

" Bye!" I closed the door and saw my bus arrive. Perfect timing I thought.

I climbed on it. There I saw one of my friends Jane. "Heyy Mary!" That's what she calls me. Mary.

" hi Jane! Whats up?"

"Oh nothing! I saved you a seat!" She patted to a seat next to her.

" Thanks!" I sat down.

Than we saw the school. We climbed down. I was on my way to the school, when I saw Claudia wave to me like crazy. I saw that Stacey, Kristy,Shannon (she's not in private school anymore) and Abby there. I skipped there and saw a new pretty girl in the middle. She had tight jeans and a tank top on. She had hair up to her shoulders and they were down. She was talking to like a billon people at once.

" Caroline!" shouted Kristy when she saw me. The new girl turned and I saw her pretty face. She had deep blue eyes. "This Is my best friend Mary-Anne!" said Kristy, giving me a hug. "Mary-Anne, Caroline!"

"Hi Caroline!" I said. I smiled.

"Hi…umm…Maria?" she asked. She seemed nice.

"Nope…I'm Mary-Anne." I grinned.

"Woops…_sorry!_" than she laughed. "I'm umm..like Kristy told you Caroline. You can call me Cary."

"Ok…"

Than I said, "We'll be late. Come on guys!" I gestured everyone to the school. We all went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I had begun to _looove _Caroline! She is like so cool and she was like sooo poupular! She was nice! I had learned more about her.

She was from New York City, like Stacey. She lived in an enormous house. She had 1 older sister and 2 smaller sisters. One of her sisters were Gabrielle and she was 17. The other was Victoria and she was 14. The _other _one was Kaitlyn she was 10. She had 1 older brother. He was 18. His name was Mark.

The next day when I went to school, we were watching a awesome movie, the problem was it was sad. So when the sad part came, I started to cry. Everyone's used to it, but Caroline didn't know. She was late for class and when she saw me crying, she came to me.

" Mary-Anne! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She hugged me and sat down next to me.

"Nothing…(sniff)…the movie…there was a sad part…" I sniffed. "This isn't so rare." I smiled.

" Oh okay."she smiled a tiny smile.

The movie was really good. The ending was sad though. I was crying and everyone was looking at me. They weren't laughing, this wasn't so rare.

After class,we had gym. We played soccer. It was really fun. Caroline was so good!

Un fortunately, Claudia wasn't so good at soccer. She kept messing up. Nobody really cared. We kept cheering for her. She just couldn't get it.

Caroline and I were on her team. We lost. Caroline was all angry and everything. When she came to me, she said, "Man! Claudia that stupid retarded Chinese girl! She is _ sooo _bad! She doesn't know how to play." Than she stopped and looked behind her, at Claudia who as talking to Kristy. "_look _at that girl! Wild! Stupid! I hate her! I mean who'd wanna wear that ugly oversized shirt? And those ripped jeans..that are capris on one side and jeans on the other? How could you _like _her? Whoever likes her is _sooooo _weird!" She was all red. "She's so-"

"CAROLINE! DON"T CALL MY FRIEND WEIRD!" I screamed. "Its just a GAME!"

I was _mad! _I mean…shes a racist! How could she even THINK about saying that about Claudia…or ANYONE! Its just a _game! _

"Oh ya? Well guess what? Its not _just a game, _it's a _game in which I, CAROLINE GUSETALA **LOST!**!" _

"oh wow! So did they!" I gestured to our team.

"Listen! I don't wanna be with a girl who likes weird manic people!"

"And _ I _don't wanna be with someone who hates and makes fun of my friends. And she's NOT weird! GOT THAT?"

"NOO!" she screamed.

"That's not a surprise! You don't get anything!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I tried to hold them back.

Just than Kristy and Claudia and Stacey came.

"Yo! WHats up Mary-Anne and.." said Kristy. She stopped to look at me. She knew when I was about to cry. This was one of the moments.

"Whats wrong?"

"Caroline called Claudia all these bad things just because she can't play soccer right!"

"Woa…me?" said Claudia.

"Yea!" I answered.

"Wow! Caroline….how can you say that to our friend here!" said Stacey. She hugged Claudia.

"LISTEN UP! CLAUDIA IS A RETARD! WHO CANT PLAY SOCCER RIGHT?

"MEE!" screamed Claudia.

"Nooo DUH!" said Caroline.

"You know what…cut it out! This was just a GAME! I mean…Chill!" said Kristy.

"Make me!"

"Okay…listen…just leave _us _alone…and we'll leave you alone! Deal?" Stacey said.

"Whatever!" said Caroline. She picked up her books and left. I can't believe that she just did that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I got home, I decided to go over Kristy's house.

"Hii Mary-Anne!" she said as I went inside.

"Hey!"

"Lets par-tttyyyy! WOOHOOO!" she screamed and than we laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Which one do ya wanna watch?"

"Umm…War of the Worlds?"

"Yea! I _love _that!"

"Yea I know. Get it…its in the living room cabinet.

I went there and took the movie. Than I took it back to Kristy, who was making popcorn. "Where should we watch it?"

"Umm…my room."she said. She took out the popcorn. Than we went to her room and started eating, while the movie started.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep me mind on the movie. It kept wandering back to other things, such as what Caroline had done. But most of, Dawn. Why did she do this to us. I missed her. She used to call me _everyday. _Now once a month or week and HARDLY ever to Sharon. Where was the real Dawn, I thought. Wherever she was, she wasn't in Stoneybrook, and she was definatley lost, somewhere in a far far away place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at myself one last time. I smoothed my hair, which was black and chin-lenghth. "Hmm…" I thought. "The earrings don't match _that _much…" I took them off and put another pair, pink and black ones, ones that matched my suit more. "That's better!" I thought.

I was in a play that the school would be holding. We were doing it for the school.I was one of the princess! I had a long Pink and black dress that hung down on the floor. And a wand thing…and a silver crown with pink and black jewls. I looked good!

I went down stairs. When Dad saw me he pretended to faint.

"Oh! Princess Cynthia (that's the princesses name), You're not gonna do anything to me…right?"

"Oh Richard!" said Sharon. She wore her jacket.

"Dad! Of course I'm not gonna do anything!" I exclaimed. I laughed.

"Ready?" said Sharon. She smiled as she made her hair into a bun. She wore her shoes and than gave Richard his leather jacket.

"Yup!" I grinned as I wore my black sandals. Than I went outside and saw dad holding the seat open to let me in, as if he were letting a princess in. I laughed and said, "_Daaaad!" _

"Your Highness!" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sat inside.

When we got there, I suddenly felt really nervous.

"It's alright hon." Said Sharon. She gave me a big hug.

"Good Luck Princess." He kissed my head. "You're always my princess." I gave him a hug and went to the room where every one else was.

Okay, heres how the story goes. Theres a good king (Logan) and he meets a beautiful woman named Wendy. (Claudia). They get married and live in a castle. They have 10 maids. (Kristy, Jane, and some other people I don't know.) Than they have 7 duagheters. (Me, Stacey, Abby, Shannon, Caroline, Kaitlyn, and Gina.) Kailtyn and Gina are my new friends.

Okay anyways the queen had 7 kids. We're all good. But one of the princesses, Caroline, or in the play Jennifer, gets all the attention, the rest of the six get jeloues and we become evil. We try to hurt her and we can't. So we get someone evil, (one of our friends brother) to marry her secretly and than send her someplace else. They do that, and we find out that we miss Caroline. She was there to help us, and guide us. Well we take her back, but the husband says no. He says shes his. And we find out that he married her and she was alive and okay. He loved her and they lived together for 2 years, He did it to trick us! We got mad, so we demanded Caroline to come to us. She said no. She said that she was married to him and that we were the ones to try to make her die. She was also mad at us and cried because she thought that sisters were always sisters. We were sad and we want her back but she says no. We tell our dad, and he thinks that the prince (Alan) threatened her. Caroline cried saying no that he didn't and that they were married but the king demanded Caroline back. Caroline cried day and night. We were happy our sister was there but we didn't want our sister so sad. We told her to swear that she loved him, and she said she loved him as much as she loved her father. Than one day we help her escape with him and they live someplace else. She's really happy and goes and writes to us everyday, but when she finds out that her dad is about to die with grief, she leaves her husband and comes to the castle for her dad. Her dad becomes cured and than she stays with him all the time. But she was really different, because she wanted to stay with her husband, who wrote to her every day. She cried at night and we comforted her, but she wanted to be with her husband.

So one day the king saw us with her and her crying, so he said that he would let her marry him, if they would live in the castle. She said yes and looked really happy and they get married. She lives with him in the castle and we all live happily ever after!

Okay so anyways, when I came inside, everyone was dressing up. I helped a few people and than the play began.

The play turned out to be soo much fun. Caroline was a great actor. (I'm still mad at her but I have to admit that she was really good!)

Anyways I came home at like 11:00. I quickly slept. It had been a long day!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Saturday. I woke up at 10:00. Boy was I tired. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Sharon on the phone. She waved to me. I waved back and sat down.

"Yea…UH Huh… Oh sweetie! Hows Jeff…?"

I suddenly turned toward her. "Sweetie" and "Jeff" put together meant Dawn! She was actually calling us!

I jumped up. And whispered, "Dawn!"

Sharon nodded and smiled.

When she was done with Jeff, she handed the phone to me.

"Heyy! DAWN!" I exclaimed. I suddenly forgot that I was mad at her.

"Hey! Mary-Anne! I…I miss you soo much!"

"Me too!" I could feel my eyes watering. It was soo good to hear her voice.

"Well…how's it going?"

"Oh…super…but we miss you!"

"Oh…I miss you too!"

"Well, how's everything there?"

"Oh wonderful! We go to the beach everyday, Sunny's mom is soo much better, aaaandd…..I miss you soooooooo Much!"

"Oh…I do too! But I was in a play just yesterday…I was the princess! It was soo much fun!" I told her about the play. Than I told her about Caroline.

"Oh my gosh…she's mean!"

"I know right!"

"Mary-Anne…"

"Yea?"

"Listen…I'm sorry about not calling you guys a lot…its just that I've been soo busy…but I still love you guys!"

"Ok…I was beginning to think you forgot about us." I said softly.

"Mary-Anne, I would never ever forget about you…ever. You're my best friend in the world! I miss you sooo very much!"

"I do too. Dawn come here to visit! I haven't seen you in a year!" I exclaimed. My voice was shaky. I knew I was going to cry soon.

"Mary-Anne…"

"No! Dawn come back! We're also your friends! Your family! Don't you even care about us? We miss you, we cry day and night thinking you'll come back soon, if not permanatley than for a visit! But no! Its as if we're earased from your heart! All you care is how YOU feel! Not how I feel, Sharon, the Bsc…and everyone else! You should take turns a year here and a year there! But I mean visits…Come on! What _happened _to you? You're soo….soo…_different_! So…_changed…_So …. _Complety SELFISH!" _I was sobbing now.

"No! Mary-Anne…"

"None of your explanitaions!" I said.

"I don't care! Mary-Anne! Listen! I'm gonna come…soon….for the-"

"Lemme guess….Holidays?"

"Well…yea…"

"That's what you said for Christmas, and Hannukah, and New year, and Spring Break, and _summer _But YOU like Calafornia better…Dawn just _tell _Us! We already know! You like everyone and everything In Calorfornia BETTER! ADMIT IT!"

I was screaming and sobbing at the same time.

"No mary-Anne! Please! Listen to me!"

"Yea…GO ON! It better be a good explanation!"

"It is! I love you guys soo much…its just that…I love Carol and everyone here…I thought I should get to know her more…and its just that…I missed Calorfornia SOOO much….I love it…but I love Stoney brook…and I'm gonna come…soon…"

"YEA SURE!" I sobbed.

I slammed the phone down. I went upstairs and jumped on my bed. I sobbed and sobbed. First Caroline. That wasn't _that _sad. I mean I only knew her for a week or so. But _Dawn. _I knew her for 5 years. I trust her, or trust_ed. _I could'nt believe it. She spoiled my Saturday. I hated her. She was a heart breaking step sister. I went out of bed and wore a pair of carpis. I put on a shirt. I went to the mirror, and thought _Dawn may not be in my life, she may hate me now. But now that I know that she likes Calorfornia more,and forgot about us here, I'm just gonna earse hr from my heart like she earsed me from hers. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GOOD BYE MOMMY!" screamed Suzi.

"BIEEE!" yelled Lindsey.

"Hiii!" said Taylor. That started a bunch of giggles.

"Shut up you pests! Its not even funny!" said Buddy.

"IS TOO!" shrieked Marnie.

Mallory and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. This was going to be a big day!

"Bye everyone!" said Franklin.

That got them going.

"BYEEE DADYY!" yelled Suzi and Marnie.

"Bye girls. Good luck! I need to go to the hospital, to check on the baby. Take care." Said Mrs. Dewitt (she used to be Mrs. Barret, but since she married Franklin, she became Mrs. Dewitt!)

"Bye kids." Said Mrs. Dewitt. She quickly kissed each kid on the head.

"BYEEEEE!" said all the kids at once, which didn't sound so nice.

Mrs. Dewitt left before they could say anything else.

"Okay guys…" I started.

"WE WANNA WATCH A MOVIE!" they all screamed on the top of their lungs. I glanced at Mallory who shrugged, as her earrings touched her shoulder. "Well which one?" I said.

"DORA THE EXPLORER!" that was Suzi.

"NOOOOO BARBIE!" Marnie shrieked

"No Way Jose!" said Lindsey.

"YOU EXCEPT ME TO WATCH SOME BARBIE SHOW?" asked Barret. Than he tried to immatate Barbie.

"Oh My gosh! Lets go into the house! Its raining! And my lovely pink dress will get messy! Oh my gosh! What am I to do?"

All the kids laughed. I turned around and chuckled. I didn't want to hurt Marnie's feelings.

"NOOOO!" said Marnie. She started to cry.

"Buddy!" said Mallory as she put one hand on her hip.

"Hi." Said Buddy nervously.

All the kids laughed and Linsdey rolled her eyes and said, "You guys think _everything's _funny!"

"No we don't!" said Suzi.

"BACK TO THE MOVIE!" said Taylor.

"Everybody!" said Mallory.

"To the-"

"MOVIE ROOM!" finished Buddy.

"Yahooooooo!" went the kids.

I looked at Mallory and shook my head.

Man I was tired.

It was Monday afternoon. I was sitting the Dewitt kids. It wasn't that easy. Making the _Dewitts _quiet is like trying to train a wild animal.

"GUYS!" said Mallory. "We're gonna watch this movie that I brought! THAT'S IT! If you wanna watch it, watch. No? Find something else to do! Got it? Now since there are two tv's downstairs, and 1 upstairs, I'm gonna take out three movies. Pick one and sit in that room. If you don't wanna, don't watch and do your homework!"

Everyone was staring at Mallory. I guess they all were thinking that Mallory was crazy, because there was no way that _they _were going to do there homework at this time.

"Barbie, is going to be in the living room." She said. I saw Suzi, and Marnie beam.

"I think you should pick another one since that's going to make only 2 people happy." I whispered to her.

"Yeah…" she said.

"How about _Finding Nemo?_" I asked, picking the movie.

"Yeah. Forget the Barbie, we're gonna watch Finding Nemo in this room instead."

"Yay!" said Suzi.

"I love that movie!" said Lindsey.

"Boring. Next?" that was Buddy.

"Next room is…" I said.

"OK, how about…_A Series of Unforunate Events _Movie?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered.

"A Series of Unfortunate Events, living room."

"Boring!" said Taylor and Buddy.

"Next…" said Mallory, quickly looking for a good movie.

"Hmmm…." I said.

"Shrek!" said Taylor.

"Yea!" said Buddy.

"Okay. Shrek in the upstairs room." Said Mallory.

"YAHOOO!" they started to climb the stairs.

"I'll go upstairs." I offered.

"Okay. I'll make popcorn…"

"Wait…Is anyone watching the Series of Unfortunate Events?" I asked.

"Is anyone?" she asked.

No one said "Yes!" or "Mee!".

"Okay. I'll send them down." Said Mallory.

"I'll do the popcorn." I said.

I put the popcorn in the microwave. In a couple of minutes, there was enough for everyone.

I put the popcorn in bowls. Than I spread a big piece of cloth in the living room, which was for Finding Nemo.

Buddy and Taylor were down stairs. I spread their sheet and gave them popcorn.

Than I sat down with Mallory in the kitchen, which was in between both of the rooms.

"Wow. That was Hard." Said Mallory as she sighed.

"No…not _that _hard."

"yea your right. It could have been worse."

"Whatever."

By the time Mr. And Mrs. Dewitt were home, all the kids were involved in the movie so much they didn't even notice them coming.

"Great job!" whispered Mrs. Dewitt.

After paying us, Mallory and I walked to our homes. Man I was so tired!

When I came outside my house, I decided to check my mail. I found about 5 letters. One of them was for me, and it was from _Dawn._

"Oh no." I murmmered.

I opened it once I went inside.

_Dear Mary-Anne,_

_I'm sooo sorry. I haven't written to you in soo long! I do plan to come to Stoneybrook. Soon. Trust me Mary-Anne. Its just that, I was born in California, its like my home. Imagine if you had to live in California. Remember when you came here for Dad's wedding?_

_You didn't like California. You thought it was OK. But just suppose you had a lot of friends there. And you had to make a decision. First of all you miss your friends. Than, on top of that, your step sister was mad at you. Im sorry Mar-Anne. Really. Please forgive me. I've been really busy._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

I felt tears in my eyes. I missed Dawn. She was right. It was her home. I just missed her. I picked up the phone and called her.

"Helloooo!" said a voice.

"Carol?" I said.

"Hiiii! Who's this?"

"umm.. Mary-anne."

"Oh my gosh! Wuts up girl?"

"Uh, nothing. Dawn there?"

"Right here! Bye I love you!" she said as Dawn came on.

"Mary-Anne?"

"Yea."

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yea. I just read it."

"Sorry Mary-Anne. I really am."

"Yea okay. Sorry. I-I just missed you so much. You have to visit. And take turns. 6 months here, and 6 months there…or something like that. I mean you have friends on both sides…"

"I know. I'm coming there. Next week." She said softly.

"Really?" I shouted.

"Yea. I wanted to give you a surprise. I'm sorry. Really. I am." She whispered. I heard a sniff. She was crying.

I started crying too. This was soo cool! She was coming.

"Oh Dawn! I love yoou! I cant wait until you come!" I exclaimed.

"I cant either. I miss you and everyone else soooo much!"

"We missed you too!"

We talked for some time, when I had to go to the BSC meeting.

I walked to Claudia's house. When I came inside, I

I walked to Claudia's house. When I came inside, I saw everyone else there.

"This meeting shall come-"

"TO ORDER!"

"Yea…" said Kristy.

"DUH!" said Claudia.

I couldn't hold it longer. "Guess what guys?"

"What?" everyone said.

"DAWN COMING BACK FOR A VISIT!"

_"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" _everyone said.

"Next week!"

"Oh my lord!" said Claudia.

"Dawn!" shrieked Abby.

"Oh my….god!" said Shannon.

"I really…man I'm shocked." Said Jessi.

"yea. You could put it that way!" said Stacey.

"I know! I just cant wait!" said Mallory.

"Now we can kick Shaannon outta the club!" said Kristy. We all laughed.

"Yea. Sure. Kick me hard…and far…so I won't have to see that ugly face of yours!" said Shannon.

We were laughing. When the phone rang.

"Baby-Sitters Club!" I said.

"Hi! I need a sitter for Mary and Nina…umm.."

"DAAAWWWNN!"

" Hey...you got me!" said Dawn. "mary-Anne right?"

"Duh!" I said. I laughed with her.

I put on the speaker and everyone talked to her. After the meeting I went home and slept. I was tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up really happy. Everything was going good. I wore some nice clothes, had breakfast, and left for school.

After first period, as I was walking to my second period class, as I thought of everything that was going well. Dawn was coming. Stacey's mom was getting married. The Dewitts had a baby. Sharon was happier. (I told her.) I was getting good grades.

It was good until that moment.

Because just than I tripped.

When I touched my nose it was bleeding.

I turned around to see Caroline and her friends smirking like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do that for?" I screamed.

"What _did _we do?"

"Uhh..Tripped me over!" I yelled.

"No!" said Caroline.

"YES!" I started to cry.

"I saw the whole thing, Caroline! It was you!" said my friend Jane. I didn't notice her. She came behind me to hug me.

"_Whaat? I DID IT?_" asked Caroline as if she couldn't believe it.

I have to admit that she's a good actor. But the way she smirked at me, I'm SURE she did it. And there was also proof.

"No Duh!" said Jane.

I wiped my tears and screamed, "Shut up CAROLINE!"

Just than, our English teacher said, "Mary-Anne! Why-" than she saw my face, which was bloody. "My! Who on earth did this to you?"

"HER!" me and Jane screamed at the same time. We pointed at Caroline.

"Caroline?" asked Mrs. Splash. (my English teacher.)

"Yea." Said Jane. "Im witness. I watched it. Caroline tripped her!"

"Come with me to the office, girls." She said softly.

"But I didn't do it!" screamed Caroline.

"Yea she didn't." said one of her friends. I saw her smirk at Caroline. She wasn't a good actor.

"The principal will decide." Said Mrs. Splash sharply.

"Yes." Said Caroline.

I wiped my tears as we went inside. I grabbed a chair next to Jane.

"Thanks." I whispered.

After a while, we were called in.

The principal, or Mr. Kitery, smiled as we entered.

"Mary Anne! What happened?"

"Her." I said, nodding at Caroline.

"Ahh, have a seat."

"Yes sir." I said. I sniffled.

Jane sat next to me. Her friends sat next to jane in a row. Than Caroline. She glared at me and smirked. I wish had a camra.

"Okay. Now tell me the story."

"Well-" I began.

"Caroline didn't" said one of her friends.

"I'm Witness!" said Jane.

"Me-" said another one of her friends.

"ENOUGH! First Mary-Anne, than Jane, than Hannah, than Rachel, than Caroline. NO INTURRUPTIONS"

We nodded. I started,

"Well, I was walking down the hall. Than I tripped. I turned around and saw Caroline and Rachel and Hannah smirking. Well I felt my nose. It was bloody. I got up and asked them why she dd it. Jane even saw them trip me. She was watching."

"Okay. Jane."

"Well I was on my way to Math class when I saw Mary Anne walking. She didn't notice me. I was going to her to say hi. That's when I saw Caroline, my other friend, or so at that time. Well I was going to say hi to her, but she didn't see me. I saw her take out her foot, and Mary-Anne. Tripped. I my self saw them smirk."

"Okay. Hannah."

"We were coming from French class." She paused and smiled at Caroline. "On the way, we saw Mary-Anne. She tripped over a book that was on the floor."

"Okay…umm…Rachel."

"We were coming from French Class. I saw Mary-Anne. She was thinking, her eyes wide, and full of though. She didn't know where she was going and tripped." Than Rachel giggled.

"Excuse me…Caroline."

Caroline glared at Rachel and Hannah. They spoiled it, I thought.

"We were going to our next class. I saw Mary-Anne and wanted to say sorry because we had a fight. So I was coming when I saw a book on the floor. I was about to trip on it but Mary Anne tripped on it. I was behind her, so everyone thought it was me."

"Okay. Proof. Jane is a witness. Also Rachel and Hannah were giggling. Caroline, Hannah, and Rachel, stay, Mary Anne and Jane, you may leave."

We left. I sighed and went to my next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Stacey called me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi Stace. What's up?"

"Oh A LOT!"

"Really? What?" I exclaimed.

"Mom's getting married on May 4th! Believe that!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I shouted.

"YES!"

Today was April 12. Next week would be April 22. Dawn would be here!

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it Stace!"

"I know!" she squealed.

"Well, we have a lot to do!"

"YEA!"

"Oh yea…Did Kristy tell you guys that The Dewitts baby's coming home? They finally Named her. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jillion!"

"Oh my gosh! ADORABLE!"

"I know right!"

"Anyways I have to go." Said Stacey.

"Okay Bye. Tell your mom congrats!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye Stace!" I closed the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day which was a baby-sitter club meeting, I went to the mall. I brought some clothes and everything. That's when I saw Caroline.

Luckily she didn't see me. I dashed out of there and went straight to the meeting.

"Hiiii MARY ANNE!" said Shannon.

"Lo'" said Clauidia.

"Hey!" said Abby.

Every one else said "Hiiiiii!" together.

I said "Hola!"

When everyone was there, Kristy said, "This meeting shall not-"

"COME TO ORDER!" we finished.

"I said _not!_" she said.

"Oh." Said Claudia. Than we laughed.

Just than the phone ringed.

"Baby-Sitter Club!" said Jessie. "Uh-Huh…okay. I'll call you back soon."

She put the phone down. "Monday, Pikes!"

Mallory rolled her eyes. I smiled.

I looked in the book. "Okay. Kristy, Claudia, Jessie, Stacey, Abby and Shannon."

"I don't want it!" said Shannon. "They never get in control with _ me! _No offense Mal!"

"Trust me, I don't care!" said Mallory. She grinned.

"Okay..than who'll take it?" asked Abby.

"How about, Abby and Claudia. You guys haven't baby-sitted them in a while now." Said Stacey.

"Okay." They said. I wrote their names down. Abby called them back.

When the meeting ended, we went home. I did my homework, ate dinner, and slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When It was Friday, I got a phone from Dawn.

"Hiii Mary!"

"heyy Dawn!"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing!"

"Same here."

"I can't wait till you come!" I shrieked.

I didn't hear anything. "Hello?" I asked.

"Yea"

"Your coming right?" I asked.

"Uhh…I cant. I have soo many tests. And Sunny's mom is in the hospital. She needs me!"

"DAWN!" I scremed.

"What? I'll come next month!"

"BUT STACEY'S MOM'S GETTING _MARRIED_"

"So?"

"_SO? SO?"_

"So…"

"Oh my gosh Dawn. I hate you! SOO much! You are-are sooo MEAN! And cruel to your friends…your SOO _Different!_" I slammed the phone and cried in my bed. I hated Dawn. From the bottom of my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon, Stacey had a mini party at her house. It was with Fred (Stacey's future step-dad) and his family. She told us all about it.

She said she wore a silk pink blouse and light blue denim jeans. She had sneakers on (pink) and her hair in a stylish bun.

When the doorbell rang, she ran to open it and saw Fred and his 7 children. A girl named Casey, at the age of 15, a girl Jennifer, at the age of 13, a boy named Dick at the age of 10, 2 twins Lisa and Lily, 8, a boy named Peter, 4, and a small infant William.

Everyone came in. Stacey's mom came from the kitchen in a red silk dress up to her knees. She had her beautiful dirty blond hair in a pony-tail. She had loads of jewelry on.

"Come on in!" she said, as she took everyone's coats. She gave a couple to Stacey to put them away and she put some away too.

"Hello, Ms. McGill!" said Casey.

"Hi." Said Jennifer, shyly.

"Hello everyone!" said Ms. McGill.

"Hi sweetie!" said Fred, at the doorway, beaming at Ms. McGill. Stacey's mom blushed.

"Hi...Fred." she said.

"Well, we're finally here!" he said smiling.

Stacey thought she heard Dick and the twins giggle.

"Come on upstairs, you guys!" she said.

"Yea! Lets GOOOOOO!" screamed Dick.

"SHH!" said Casey as she held onto Dick. "Shut _up!_"

"Okay, gosh!" he cried rolling his eyes.

They all went upstairs. Stacey thought she'd faint.

"OOOO! HOW _CUTE!"_ cried Lisa, looking through Stacey's make-up.

"Oh my gosh!" mimicked Dick.

"WOOOOWWW!" said all the kids, as Dick and Peter rolled their eyes.

"Uhh…guys." Said Stacey gently taking the make-up away. "Lets do something…together…!"

"Yea. Come on!" said Casey.

"Okay. What do you have?" asked Jennifer, as she took off her denim jacket. She had a cute shirt, its color a beautiful violet, with dazzling sparkles. She had tight jeans on with lovely attractive diamonds.

"Jennifer!" I _love_ your outfit!" said Stacey.

Jennifer beamed. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"You can call her Jen." Said Casey, smiling.

"Okay…Jen." Said Stacey.

"Well….GAME TIME!" yelled Dick.

"Shh!" said Lisa.

"GOSH!" answered Dick.

"Well…I have…" said Stacey. She took out some games. "LIFE, Monopoly, Clue, Connect Four…" she went on and on with the games.

"THIS ONE!" shrieked Liy.

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Dick.

"WHO SAID YOU'RE THE LEADER PERSON?" asked Peter.

"_ME!_"

"Well! We don't AGREE!"! shouted Lisa.

"Too Bad!"

"GUYS!" said Casey. They turned towards Casey.

"Who wants to play what?" she asked.

The kids started shrieking the games.

"CONNECT FOUR!"

"Noooo! Monopoly!"

"Clue!"

"Guess Who!"

"That rhymes!" said a girl, Stacey wasn't sure, but that followed Loads of giggles.

"That's rhymes is'nt a game silly!" said Peter. More giggles.

"DUH!" said Dick.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _cried Peter

"Shut UP!" said Dick.

"MAKE-"

"EVERYONE _SHUT UP!"_ shrieked Stacey.

"If you want to play Connect Four raise your hand." 3 people did. "Go there." She handed them Connect four. "Clue?" 8 hands. She anded them She went on. Finally, and I mean _finally _they played quietly…until dinnertime.

"Stacey!" called Ms. McGill's voice from downstairs.

"Yea?" said Stacey.

"DINNER!" she called.

"Dinner." Muttered Stacey to Casey and Jen.

"DINNER!" said Jen.

"COME ON!"

"I'm _starving!_"

"MEE TOO!"

"Mee!" cried William.

"MEE! MEE!" said Peter.

"I like that word!"

"Yea!"

"Lets say it together!" cried Lisa.

"Ready?"

"One, two, three…GO!"

"_MEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEE! MEEEEE!MEEEE-"_

"SHUT UP!" yelled Casey.

"Okay, _gosh!_" said Dick.

When they finally made it down the stairs, they fought where the'd sit.

Well they had dinner, and than they went upstairs.

The kids played their games.

Stacey, Jen and Casey talked.

"Finally!" said Stacey.

"I know!"

"And we'll have to do this _everyday!_" laughed Jen.

Stacey's eyes widened. She forgot that they were going to be her siblings…

"Look at your face!" laughed Casey, with Stacey and Jen.

"Well…what school do you go to?" asked Stacey.

"Stoneybrook High."answered Casey.

"Really? So do I!" said Stacey.

"Really?"

"Yea! What house?"

"3"

"Oh…I'm in 6."

"Do you know Caroline?"

"Yea…I _hate _her!" said Stacey.

"I _love _her!"

"WHAT?"

"We're best friends."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"She's so mean!"

"Why?"

Stacey told her the story.

"I know…she's been moody lately. Its just that…her mom's in the hospital…cancer."

"Oh." Said Stacey.

"She used to be soo nice. But shes sad and mad."

"Oh."

"You should get to know her.."

"Okay I will…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, at lunch, Stacey was with Casey and Caroline. Claudia went there to get her.

After 15 minutes, Claudia came crying.

"Whats wrong?" asked Abby.

"N-Nothing." She said glaring at Stacey.

"No…"

"STACEY HATES US! SHE LIKE CAROLINE NOW! SHE…" cried Claudia.

"_WHAAAT?" _we asked.

"Look." She said.

We looked at Stacey, who indeed was talking to Caroline and Casey.

We went there and talked to Stacey.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"How could you _like _her?" asked Kristy nodding to Caroline.

"She's nice!"

"_SO?_"

"SO? She's my friend!"

"But she said something bad to your _friend! Your BEST friend!_" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"SO!"

"Yea…doesn't mean I can't like her."

"we're not saying _that._" Said Shannon.

"So…What _are _you saying?"

"I _heard _you!" said Claudia.

"_what?_"

"You said that she was your best friend. Caroline said thanks and 'thank god you left that ugly japenese freak, Claudia.' You're like, I never like her anyways! I heard it! You're giving up true friends for Popularity!" she said.

We looked at Stacey, who frowned and said. "That's right! She's my friend! BEST friend!" than she left.

We hugged Claudia, trying to comfort her, but she kept on crying. I couldn't believe it. Was that really Stacey?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Kristy's job, sitting for the Pikes.

"Kristy!" said Clairie. "How _are _you?"

"Fine. Claire! How about you?" Said Kristy. She took off her coat as Mrs. Pike came in.

"Hi Kristy! How are you honey?" said Mrs. Pike, as she looked into the mirror, fixing her hair. She had her usual orange-reddish hair down. There was a little puff in them, and they were straight. She had red lipstick, and a small sweater. She had a fancy red dress. Behind her was Mr. Pike.

"We'll be back in 3 hours, by around 9:00." Said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay." Said Kristy.

"Adam, Bryon, and Jordan are at their friends house. Vanessa's upstairs. Nicky is in the beasement. Margo is…I have no clue…probably in her room. She has her new friend named Wendy. And the baby…Michelle is in her crib. So…you don't have that many people…oh yea…Mallory's upstairs…with Michelle. Okay. Bye Kristy. Bye everyone!" said Mr. Pike.

"Oh yea… their snack time and dinner time is the same! Mallory knows!" said Mrs. Pike as she left.

Kristy sighed. Just than Mallory came downstairs, with 2 year old Michelle. Mallory had a fantastic out fit on, Purple jeans, with a white shirt, that had a shiny purple star. She had her big hoops, almost up to her shoulder. Than she had lip-gloss. Her fake nails were white. She had loads of jewelery.

"Hey Mal!" said Kristy.

"Hey Kristy! Look at Michelle!"

"Kristy!" said Michelle. She had Vanessa's short silky brown hair. It was up to her chin. She had adorable cute shorts on.

"Hey Michelle!" said Kristy. She picked her up.

Michelle Patricia Pike was her real name. She was born a year after Dawn left. She left about 3 years ago. I love sitting for the Pikes now. The kids are older, and fun to play with. Vanessa's probably even ready for the club! (She's eleven, or almost!)

"Goo!" said Michelle.

"Aww!" said Kristy. She put her down.

"Okay. It's their snack time." Said Mallory.

"Okay. What do they want." Asked Kristy.

"They all want everything. Just put everything on the table." said Mallory. She took out the cake.

"Okay." Said Kristy. She took out the chips, Sour Cream and Onion, and Plain, and took some out on a green plate.

Mallory at that time put the cake on the table. Kristy placed the chips.

"Cookies…" said Kristy to herself. She took them out and put them on a plate. She put that on the table too.

"Alright…" said Mallory. "Now the drinks…"

"Okay." Said Kristy. She took out juice boxes.

"All right. YOU GUYS! SNACK TIME!"

Everyone came down stairs just as Mallory and Kristy were placing the plates and forks and cups.

They ate it up. "So..what do you guys want to do?" asked Kristy.

"Go outside!" yelled Claire. "Please! _Please?_"

"Okay…" said Kristy.

"First clean up. Than clean your rooms. _Than _we'll go." Said Mallory. Everyone got to work.

About half an hour later they were ready to go to the park. Kristy left a note incase they came home early.

They started going there. Guess who they saw?

Abby! Abby was sitting for Charolatte, now 10. Her parents were in New York for the day. Abby was with her all day since it was a Saturday.

"Hey! Vanessa!" said Charrolate.

"Hey Char!" said Vanessa.

"Hey! Abby!" said Kristy.

"Hey you guys. I'm soo tired!" said Abby. She rolled her eyes.

"I totally understand what you're feeling!" said Mallory. She glared at Claire and Nick. Than she glanced at Michelle, who was in a stroller, playing with her toy.

"Aww!" said Abby. She started patting Michelle.

"Lets go to the park." Said Mallory.

"yea." Agreed Kristy.

They made their way to the park.

The babysitters sat on the bench with Michelle while they went and played.

After an hour, Kristy called for everyone. They all came.

Except for Claire and Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" they yelled.

"What?" asked Charolatte She came from behind the slide.

"Where's Claire?" asked Kristy.

"Huh? Claire? I didn't see her!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mallory desperately

"Yes." She said, worried.

"Claire!" they started yelling.

"CLAIRE!" all the kids were helping too.

"Oh my gosh-" said Kristy.

"What?"

"Where _is _she?" said Kristy. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't worry." Said Mallory. She looked scared.

"What are you talking about? There's a kid on the loose, and I was in charge, and she's lost…you want me to _not worry?_" asked Kristy.

"She _is _my sister!" yelled Mal.

"Oh forget it! Fight later! Lets look for Claire." Said Vanessa.

"You're right." Said Kristy.

"Lets split up." Said Abby.

"Okay." Said Kristy. "I'll go with Charlotte and Margo."

"I'll take Vanessa." Said Abby.

"And I'll be with Nicky and Michelle." Said Mallory. She put Michelle in the stroller.

"Okay. Hurry up. Meet here in 5 minutes."

"Got it." Said everyone. They all went looking.

After 5 minutes they met. "Any luck?" asked Kristy.

"None." Said Mallory. She clutched onto her cell phone.

"Wait…" said Abby.

"What?" asked Mallory.

"Where's Vanessa?" she screamed.

"Oh no!"

Just than they heard a scream. It was Vanessa. "What?" yelled Kristy.

"Look!" she came into view. "Claire!"

"Where?" they ran with her.

"There!" she pointed at a bleeding human that lay in the bushes. It was Claire Pike.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no!" said Kristy. She kneeled down. Mallory took out her cell phone and started dialing. Abby took all the kids and made sure that they were there. She counted them.

"Claire!" said Mallory, as she shut her cell phone down. "The ambulance are coming in 5 minutes."

"Good." Said Abby. "Call your parents now."

"Okay." Said Mallory. She shuddered.

As Mallory was talking, and Abby was trying to make Michelle stop crying, Kristy shook Claire gentley. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Claire?" asked Abby. She patted Michelle on the back. Michelle stared at Claire.

"What happened?" asked Mallory. She shut her phone again.

"I-I-Mommy!" she said.

Just than, Mr. And Mrs. Pike came, dashing into the park.

"Oh no! Claire! I'm here sweetie!"said Mrs. Pike.

"Oh no!" said Mr. Pike.

Mrs. Pike looked at Claire. Just than the ambulance arrived.

They took her in. Mrs. Pike went in with her. Mr. Pike said, "What happened Mallory and Kristy?"

"We-we were sitting on the bench and talking. We were feeding Michelle, when Claire said she was just going to pick some flowers. We said okay, and told Vanessa to watch her, since Nicky fell, and than Michelle started screaming. Also, Charollette needed someone to push her on the swings. So we thought Vanessa was watching her…and so than we found out that she was missing." Said Mallory.

"I-I'm Sorry Mr. Pike." Said Kristy in a small voice.

"It's okay." Said Mr. Pike. He sighed.

"We'll take the kids back." Said Abby. She started taking Charrolate down the street. "Bye you guys. Sorry Mr. Pike."

"Okay." Said Mr. Pike.

Krsity and Mallory walked them down the street, feeling ashamed. Man I felt bad for them!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, there was a meeting. Kristy told us everything. We were talking when the door opened, and there was Stacey.

"Hi." She said.

"Bye." Mummbled Claudia.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Nothing." Said Claudia.

"Oh no. Are we going to go like this for half an hour?" I asked.

"I hope not. Because just because I'm friends with Caroline, doesn't mean I can't be friends with _you._" Said Stacey. "I love you. But you're not my _only _best friend."

"I-I thought I was!" said Claud. She had watery eyes. I went to her and hugged her.

"Why'd you leave her like that though?" asked Shannon.

"Well, I didn't. I just sat with someone else for one day. Gosh. I don't have to be with you all the time, right? And by the way, Caroline's pretty

nice. Her mom has cancer, so that's why she's sad and everything."

The room went silent. Than Claudia said, "I don't care about Caroline! She called me a _japenese FREAK _and you like her?"

"That's true, Stace." I said. "I mean, How would you like It if someone called you a dumbo, and you hate that person, and than Claudia was friends with her?"

"She _is _a dumbo." Said Stacey. " A fact is a fact." She shrugged.

"But still! She's been your friend for like forever, and than you leave her? Is _that _what you call best friends?" asked Jessi.

"Woa. Who said I _am _her best friend?" asked Stacey.

The whole room got silent. Everyone looked at each other.

"Y-you should have told me." said Claudia finally. I felt so bad for her.

"Stacey, that was really mean you know!" said Abby.

"Thanks." Said Stacey. I glared at her. Was this Stacey?

Just than the phone rang. Stacey dashed for it.

"Hello Baby Sitters Club. May I help you...Uh huh….oh no….is Claire okay?...Really?...Oh no….You want to…..okay Ill give it to her…." Stacey held onto the receiver and handed it to Kristy. "Mr. Pike."

Kristy slowly got up. She looked really scared. She glanced at Mallory.

"H-Hello? Hello Mr. Pike. Is Claire okay?...What? I…I am so sorry Mr. Pike!...yes….oh I'm _so _sorry…it was my fault…no sir, I was responsible. Is there anything I can do….but is she okay...okay sir…thank you….Bye."

Kristy put the phone down and sighed. "Clarie's in the hospital. Broken leg."

"What?" asked Mallory.

"Yea. This afternoon." Said Kristy, looking down.

"Oh my lord." Said Claudia.

"We should do something." I said.

"Like?" asked Shannon.

"A party?" asked Abby.

"Yea." Said Mallory.

"I like it." Said Jessi.

"Yea great idea!" said Kristy. She grabbed a paper, and took a pencil and wrote down something.

"Okay…what do we need?" asked Kristy.

"Umm…can't we do this later…"

"No. Now." Said Kristy. Just than the phone rang.

"Hello! Baby Sitters Club!" said Jessi into the receiver. "When?...Friday…Okay! I'll call you back. Thanks!"

"Who?" I asked, opening the record book.

"The Pennys. Jenna and Daisy." Said Jessi. Jenna and Daisy Penny are one of our newest clinents.

"Okay…" I said. "Shannon and Jessi are available."

"You can take it." Said Jessi.

"Sure?" asked Shannon.

"Positive."

"Okay. Shannon." I said. I wrote Shannon down on Friday, in the afternoon.

Just than the phone rang _again_. This time I picked it up.

"Hello? BSC."

"Hi! Guess who this is!" said a soft voice.

I recognized the voice right away. The voice hit against my heart. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Dawn?" I said in a small voice.

"Yup! Mary-Anne?"

"Yea." I said softly. I was still mad at her.

"I just wanted to ask you, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yea…why?" I asked slowly.

"Okay. Cause you'll see me soon, at the airport! Sharon already knows! But I wanted to surprise you!"

Oh my gosh. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"You're _coming?_" I screamed. "Yess!"

"I know! Where's everyone else?"

"Here." I said. I stared at everyone, who was staring back at me. "Bye from me! See you…tomorrow!"

I handed the phone to Claudia, who was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dawn's coming back!" I squealed.

"Are you serious?" asked Claudia. She snatched the phone from my hand.

"Hey Dawn! Whats up? I heard you're coming back! What…Tomorrow!" Claudia smiled. "Holy Macoroni! I have a lot to do than! Okay…Love you too!...can't wait to see you! Here…talk to Mal! Bye!"

Claudia handed the phone to Mallory. "Hey! _Dawn! I can't believe you're coming back!_...Duh!...Yea! What time? Woa! I'll see you than! Jessi's dying to talk to you! Bye!" Mallory gave it to Jessi.

"Hiii Dawn! Great!...You're coming back!...Forever?...Oh." Jessi gave a small frown. "Okay. Well…at least you're coming! I haven't seen you in 2000 years or something! I know…I was joking….okay….Good Bye!" She handed the phone to Abby.

"Hey! Dawn! Can't wait till you come back! Okay! The wedding?... Umm…its next week Friday. Okay…See you than! Bye!" She handed it to Shannon.

"Oh my gosh! Guess who this is?...Yes! You recognized me! I'm joking…whats up? You're coming back! Okay! Yea. Huh?...Stacey. Okay! Bye!" she handed it to Stacey.

"Hey Dawn! Yea! She is…to this guy with like a bunch of kids! Thank god you're coming for the wedding! It'll be so much fun! Okay Bye. Talk to Kristy!"

"Hey Dawn! Get ready to Baaaby-Sit! I'm joking! So how's the We love Kids Club." Kristy rolled her eyes and Smiled. "Are you serious? How _disorganized!_ I'm just joking! I hope it's not because of me you hat Stoney brook!...Yes you hate it! And me too!...I was _joking!_ Okay Dawn! Adios…see you tomorrow! Holla!" She handed the phone to me.

"Hey Dawn. Its me. Mary-Anne. How long are you going to stay here?"

"Umm…like 1 month."

"Oh okay. Can't wait!" I said.

"Yea. Sorry I wanted to stay longer, but Sunny, her mom still has cancer."

"Oh. I feel bad for her." I said.

"I know. I wanted to be there for Stacey's wedding. I told Sunny I'd be back in a month. She said okay. She had Maggie and everyone, but she still needs me. So…I have to go. I hope you understand."

"Yea. I do. I love you Dawn. See you tomorrow!"

"Yea you too! Bye!"

"Bye." I shut the phone. "Yaay! She's coming."

"I know. We better start making decorations and plan the party._Now._" said Abby.

"Yea. I agree." Said Stacey.

"Well I'm going to go to my house. She's going to come there…so lets start."

"Okay." Said Shannon. Everyone got up and we went to my house.

We all started decorating. Shannon and Kristy and Mallory went to the mall together to get some things. Claudia went to get her art things. I put the streamers up. Jessi and Abby started decorating her room.

We cleaned the house clean. Sharon helped us. When Claudia came back, she made the banner that said, "Welcome Back Dawn!" in beautiful writing.

Sharon helped us hang it up outside. Just than Richard came with all the junk food and other great food. Kristy and Mallory and Shannon came back from the mall. We were done.

The house looked great. "Wow!" said Kristy. She fixed the banner a little bit and than we all stepped back to admire Claud's beautiful piece of art.

"Wonderful." Said Mallory.

"Lets check everything inside." I said. We went inside and looked at everything.

"Good. It's nice." Said Jessi.

That night, when everyone left, I lay in bed. Some things were going right. I just hoped Dawn didn't change her mind this time…


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on! Mary-Anne! We're getting late!" said Sharon from downstairs.

"Wait! Coming!" I shouted softly. I quickly put on a pair of blue earrings that hung to my shoulder. My hair was neatly combed, in layers. (Yes my dad let me get layers! Woohoo!). Also I had dark blue jeans, with a cute tank top, with a light blue sweater.

I dashed downstairs.

"How do I look?" I asked Dad.

"Wonderful. Let's go." Said Dad. He obviously didn't care!

"You look pretty." Said Sharon.

"Thanks. I can't _wait _to see Dawn." I said.

"Me too." Said Sharon. "Come on! We'll be late!"

We quickly ran to the car. I sat down, playing with a strand of hair which was a little bit under my shoulder. It was jet black, and silky.

To tell you the truth, I was kind of nervous. I mean, what if she changed? I hadn't seen her in like 2 years!

When we got there, we stood there, until we saw Sunshine coming off the plane.

At first when she came, we just stood there, amazed that she _was _Dawn, but she was. She had the same look, same deep blue eyes.

But she was really different. She had a lot of make up, tighter clothes, and looked like a teenager. Her silky blond hair was down, and was cut. Last time I saw her, it was 6 inches above her hip, but now it was a little bit underneath her shoulder.

"M-Mary Anne?" she asked. Tears sprang in her eyes. Same thing here.

"Dawn!" I screamed. We ran into each other's arms. We stayed like that for at least five minutes.

"Dawn?" said Sharon. We looked up to see Sharon with tears in her eyes. "Do you still remember me?" she asked, more tears rolling down her cheek.

Aww this was so sad! "Yes mom! Sorry!" said Dawn she hugged Sharon tight. _They _stayed like that for 5 minutes as well.

Than Dawn hugged Richard quickly. She wiped her tears and smiled. Her make up was smeared.

Dawn was wearing tight dark blue denim jeans. She had a white shirt, which was just above her jeans. On top of that she had the cutest denim jacket. She was holding a black purse.

"Lets go." Said Sharon. Everyone climbed into the car.

"So, what's up?" asked Dawn, smiling.

"Nothing you?" I asked.

"Nothing." She opened her purse and took out a piece of gum. "Want some?" she asked. She held the piece for me, and I saw she had white fake nails.

"Sure. Thanks." I took the piece and pooped it in my mouth.

"Man I soo miss Stoneybrook!" said Dawn cheerfully.

"Good! I thought you forgot us!" I said, smiling.

"Yea! Sure! I'm just going to erase you guys." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just felt like laughing." she smiled. "Or maybe it was you face!" she grinned.

"Very funny!" I said. We laughed together. Man I missed these times.

"So when Stacey's mom is's wedding?" she asked.

"In 4 days…yea four more days! We have _a lot _to do."

"Oh cool. I can't wait to attend an organized meeting of the BSC." She rolled her eyes.

"I know. They're _so much_ more organized." I rolled my eyes.

We kept on talking, until we reached the house. There stood the BSC, underneath the sign "Welcome back Dawn"

"Ehmagosh!" said Dawn. I turned around. That was a new term from her. (A/N: I _Know _that that's a "grammar error" so don't even bother reminding me.)

Dawn hopped out of the car with her purse.

"Heyyy guys!" she hugged each person, on by one.

"Dawn!" they all cheered.

I climbed out slowly. Man Dawn was changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Dawn unpacked her suit cases in her room. She than took a shower. Her natural silky hair was wavy, once she blowed dried them. She had on cute pajamas and her face was free with makeup. She looked like _Dawn. _

"Hey Dawn! Hurry up! I set the game up!" I said as I took out the dice. We were playing Clue.

"Coming!" she called from her room.

"Okay." I said. Than I sat and waited. After 2 minutes she came, all ready, hair blow dried, no makeup, and she looked like herself again.

"Come on." She smiled. "Lets get going baby!" she laughed.

"Very funny." I said.

"Okay sorry!" she smiled.

"Okay Okay whatever." I rolled my eyes as I flopped my hair behind my shoulder.

We started playing the game. The object of the game is to find out what was in the confidential.

She won. "Yippeee!" she said.

"Good game." I replied.

"You too! All though you're a loser!" she grinned.

"whatever!" I answered. Than we both laughed.

Than we just sat and talked and talked. Dawn was totally different. She was more teenager-ish …if there's a word called that! (A/N: I know it's a grammar error.)

She went out with more boys, loved makeup, clothes, purses, hair, and much more.

"Cool." I said. I smiled a tiny smile. She was so different.

Than we decided to go to sleep. I was going into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I saw Dawn on the phone. She didn't see me there so I spied on her.

"Heyy! What's up Sunny?" she said, excited.

"Uh huh….Ehmagosh! I sooo miss you too! Really? What did she say?...Oh my gosh!...Ooooo! I can't believe it! She is like not that type…more the normal casual type…I cant believe it! Like oh my gosh! Sorry I say that soo many times!...Who my stepsister? Oh her name is Mary anne! You forgot already?...You're right…I forgot her for a long time too…...of course not…she's my _sister_!...yea…she's pretty…prettier!...No…not _that _much make up…_ no _she's not my best friend…sisters can't ever be best friends…YOU! God! But she thinks I am her best friend….so I have to play along…or she cries!...okay gotta go! Later girl! Okay see you mwah! I soo miss you man!...okay _woman_! JOKING! My god…ever heard of the word joke?...wuteva…which one better? CALORFORNIA! Duh! You guys are ma best friends!...kay…peace out…say hi to everyone ….especially him! And Dad and Jeff….Kay…Kay…Love you! I wish I were in California! MWAHZ!...Hanging up now…you first…no…Fine! Latah!" She put the phone down.

I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I could repeat the words over and over again. "_no _she's not my best friend…sisters can't ever be best friends…YOU! God! But she thinks I am her best friend….so I have to play along…or she cries!"

Tears ran like motorcycles down my cheeks. I ran into my room and slammed the door, locking it.

"I hate Dawn!" I screamed. "I _HATE _her!" I started sobbing and sobbing. I picked up the phone, and called my _real _best friend, Kristy and filled her on the depressing news.


	10. Chapter 10

Shannon walked up the steps on Friday. She rang the doorbell to the Penny's house.

"Heeeyyy SHANNON!" screamed Jenny.

"What's up?" asked Daisy, a beautiful 7 year old with lovely wavy blond hair. Daisy was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"Hey Jenny. Hi Daisy. Nothings up, what about you?" asked Shannon.

"Shannon, honey, hello." said Mrs. Penny. "Let Shannon in girls!"

When the girls made room for Shannon to enter, they closed the door. "Hello Mrs. Penny."

"Honey, we're getting late." said Mrs. Penny, as she looked at her watch.

"Okay." said Shannon.

When Mrs. Penny left, Shannon said, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Play?" asked four-year old Jenny, as she picked up her Barbie doll and waved it in the air.

"Oh _please_. I'm sick of your Barbie." said Daisy, as she rolled her eyes.

"How about this." said Shannon "We can watch a movie."

"Alright." shrugged Daisy.

"Which one?" asked Jenny. Her eyes seemed to be pleading "Barbie".

"How about…" said Shannon as she tapped her index finger on her chin, "Madagascar?"

"Okay." said Daisy, as she jumped up and down, her wavy blond hair waving in the air.

"Whats Madagascar?" asked Jenny. She looked at her sister who was jumping like a maniac.

"It's a movie, stupid." said Daisy. "You've seen it before." She skipped to the rec room as she brought the movie.

Shannon took them into the family room. They all sat comfortable as Shannon put the movie into the DVD player. Than she went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Just as she was making it, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Shannon into the receiver.

"Hey Shannon. This is Kristy."

"Oh, hey." said Shannon. "What's wrong?"

"A lot." sighed Kristy.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"You know Emerald?"

"Who's Emerald?"

"Dewitts daughter…?"

"Oh. Yea? What about her?"

"She…she well…she's in the hospital. She has extremely high fever."

"_What?_" asked Shannon. "But when we saw her yesterday, she was fine!"

It was true. We went into the Dewitt's house to see Emerald. She was an adorable cute kid. She was perfectly healthy when we saw her!

"I know. But than she fainted. Weird isn't it?"

"Yea." said Shannon.

After they hung up, Shannon went back into the family room.

"Hey guys." said Shannon. She gave them each their bowl of popcorn.

Shannon placed buttery popcorn into her mouth. She ate her bowl. She enjoyed the movie. In no time, Jenny was asleep, and Daisy was snoring on the sofa.

Just as Shannon put the bowls in the sink, the doorbell rang. Shannon opened it and saw Mrs. Penny.

"Hello. How are the kids?" she asked.

"Oh super." said Shannon. "They're asleep on the sofa."

"Oh wonderful." said Mrs. Penny, as she threw her curly blond hair back and laughed.

Shannon left after saying good bye. She looked at her watch and quickly went to the BSC meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on." I said lightly. "Are you coming to the BSC meeting?"

"Yea." said Dawn, as she applied a coat of lip gloss on her lips.

I was still mad at her, but I didn't show it. By now, I had given up hope.

Dawn walked out of her old room and I just couldn't help but gazing at the new Dawn.

She had the same jeans she wore yesterday, and a yellow quarter sleeve shirt. She had long earrings, shoulder length. Her hair was naturally wavy, and she out it into a ponytail.

She had a different purse, this time tan, and she had lovely sneakers.

"How do I look?"

"Nice." I didn't even give her a smile. I was so over her.

"Mary Anne? Are you like mad at me?"

"Me? No." I said. I held back the streams of tears that were going to over flow.

"Oh okay." said Dawn. "Just a thought."

We left and rode on our bikes. When we finally reached Claudia's house, I rung the doorbell, as Claudia's mom opened it.

"Hello." said Mrs. Kishi. "Dawn!"

After a bunch of hugs, we made our way upstairs.

When we entered, we saw Stacey and Claudia laughing and having fun. They were friends again.

"Hey everyone!" said Kristy.

"Hey Mary Anne! Dawn!" exclaimed Abby.

"Hey you guys!" everyone said.

I say down next to Claudia. Dawn looked at me, a little bit hurt. She obviously expected me to sit next to her. Too bad she didn't think before she thought I was a cry baby.

After a long meeting, We left.

The whole ride home was silent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea…Okay…today...Alright!" said Mary Anne. She put the phone down.

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, Stacey's having a party. In fifteen minutes we have to be there."

"Fifteen _MINUTES_?" shrieked Dawn.

"Yea." I shrugged.

"Wow." said Dawn. Than she ran upstairs and was in the shower.

I quickly took out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I put on some jewelry, made my hair, and grabbed my purse. I went down stairs and wore my shoes.

"Dawn!" I called. "We're getting late."

In 2 minutes, Dawn was downstairs with her purse. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was in a bun, with a few strands of wavy hair along her face.

She was looking in a mirror as she went down the stairs. She had hoops on and a denim purse.

"Come on." she said. She closed her mirror so I could see her better. She had light blue eyes shadow on and lip gloss. Nothing else.

We went inside the car. Every now and than, I would look at her, and all the time, she was looking at her self in the mirror, sometimes putting mascara on, other times fixing her hair and so on.

When we finally reached Stacey's house, we stepped out and rang the bell.

Stacey opened it. Next to her was Claudia in a funky way, but she still looked lovely.

"Hey guys!" said Stacey.

"Hi!" we said.

While Dawn went upstairs with Stacey, I was talking with Kristy.

We both ran upstairs. Just than I stopped on my tracks.

Caroline and Dawn and Claudia and Stacey were talking. All I heard were the words "Mary Anne", "Cry baby", "stupid", and "Friends."

And they were all Dawn's voice.


End file.
